


Eyes In The Cove

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Exophilia, F/M, Masturbation, Monster POV, Octopus Mermaid, Other, Solo, Squirting, Tentacles, Voyeurism, mermaid, nearly caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Talia, an octopus mermaid, likes to frequent a seemingly secluded cove at sunset to wait for and watch the stars. However, this night she's not alone there. A human couple is making special use of the "privacy", and Talia can't help but stay and watch—and maybe do a little more.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 34





	Eyes In The Cove

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: All characters depicted are over the age of 20.**

Talia knew of a secluded cove which she liked to visit at sundown to sit and wait for the stars. There were never any humans there—too difficult for them to get to, she thought—and the rocks sticking up in the shallows would always still be wonderfully sun-warmed. It was the perfect place to sit, stretch out her tentacles, and just be alone with her thoughts.

She approached the cove as she did most evenings and emerged from the water into the dim light of the fading day. As she put her hands up onto one of the rocks, she froze at the unexpected sound of voices— _human_ voices.

“ _I suppose some humans do go out of their way to come here_ ,” she thought, frowning. “ _What a shame_.”

However, the presence of these people spurred Talia’s interest. Still half-submerged in the water, she peeked around the rock at them. It was a male and female sitting about twenty feet away from her near the shoreline. Neither were wearing those strange, colourful garments that humans typically wore to the sea. They were nude, kissing long and audibly as the woman slowly stroked her hand up and down the man’s stiff cock.

Talia felt heat rising to her face. She _really_ shouldn’t be here, watching this. But she couldn’t tear her gaze away from the couple. Especially when the man dipped his fingers between his partner’s legs. Excitement budded within her as the woman moaned.

It was strange to her; she could barely imagine her pussy laying in the juncture between two of her tentacles. Hers was forward-facing, a couple inches below her belly button where her scarlet-skinned, humanoid torso met her octopus anatomy. It had begun to pulse at the sight of the two humans pleasuring each other, the folds growing sensitive to even the water moving over them.

Talia bit her lip; she wanted to touch herself— _badly_. Would she really do something as perverted as spy on humans having sex and masturbate to it? Her sensitive ears could hear the sound of the woman’s wetness and the rhythmic squelching sounds of the man’s fingers inside her. Talia’s clit throbbed and her mind went fuzzy with need.

Giving into temptation, she grazed one of her tentacles over her pussy. Her hand flew over her mouth to stifle any noise. She did it again, quivering under her own touch as she rubbed herself vigorously with one tentacle at her folds and another at her swollen clit. Her eyes were focused on the show, watching as the woman gently pushed the man down to lay in the sand and straddled his hips. She swallowed hard, aroused anticipation making her heart pound.

The woman grasped her partner’s hard cock in her hand and guided it inside her. She took it wonderfully, sitting fully on it in almost no time at all. The man gripped her thighs as she began bobbing and grinding on top of him.

Talia pushed a tentacle into her twitching hole, barely restraining a moan as it traveled as deep as she could reach. In time with the couple, she began fucking herself. She twisted and wiggled the appendage within her slick walls. Despite the depth her tentacles could achieve, she ached to feel a hot, throbbing cock inside her as she watched the one in front of her being slammed into the woman’s pussy.

The humans moaned loudly together, risking the volume to vocalize their pleasure. Talia’s heightened sense of smell began to pick up on the scent of their lovemaking over that of the ocean salt. Their sweat, the man’s building musk, even the more subtle scent of the woman’s sopping pussy. It all swirled in Talia’s nose as a perfume of pheromones and desperation powerful enough to make her start to drool behind her clamping hand.

The man fucked himself up into his partner, his cock glistening with her juices. Talia’s mind flickered with images of herself in the woman’s place. The thought of letting some land-walker take her like that was oddly exciting; to allow a human to shoot their cum deep inside her. She even thought about the woman sitting on her face as he did it, her tongue digging into wet folds.

Part of her wanted to make noise; to have them notice her. It was a dangerous, yet deeply arousing idea. One she couldn’t explore. But it made her walls twitch around her thrusting tentacle.

“ _Turn around,”_ she thought, her moans muffled by her hand. “ _See me. Drag me up on the shore to join you. Put that big cock in my pussy. Fuck me…fuck me!”_

It was getting harder to hold herself above the water as her body wished to bend and arch. Feeling gutsy, she climbed up onto the rock with her tentacles still mostly hanging off the back. The humans were facing away and…preoccupied; they wouldn’t catch sight of her. She lay on her front, her breasts pressing into the rough surface.

The couple flipped around in the sand, the man situated between trembling legs as he wildly drove himself into that wet pussy. His pleasured grunts drifted across the water, along with the filthy slapping noise of his pounding. Talia was transfixed on this new angle of him; the broadness and movements of his back, the tensing of his toned thighs and ass, his balls quivering as he thrust in to the hilt.

Suddenly, one tentacle wasn’t enough for Talia. She probed in beside it with another before sliding it in. In an alternating rhythm, she fucked herself fast and deep. She wanted to cry out at the stretch. Her hips started humping downwards on their own, meeting her tentacles. She desperately hoped the humans wouldn’t hear the wet, heavy sound of her flesh hitting the rock.

Soon the man’s voice grew louder, his thrusts becoming faster. Talia sped up to match him, watching mesmerized as he came seconds later. He had stilled inside his girl’s pussy as deep as he could, his body instinctively seeking to impregnate her. The woman joined him, her legs wrapped around his waist as her walls no doubt became a throbbing vice to milk out his seed.

Talia became frantic, breathing heavily as her tongue laved through her slackening fingers. Her heart raced and her nostrils flared; she could _smell_ the cum from there, strong and almost inebriating to her. The tentacles writhed within her even as she was suddenly cumming like a shot and tightening around them. She moaned and went limp, slipping off the rock to float on her back.

She shook in near-convulsions as she mindlessly kept fucking herself. It was too good to stop. Her prolonged pleasure suddenly skyrocketed and she found her eyes rolling as a stream of fluid gushed from her pussy around the tentacles and into the air, falling like heavy rain into the water around her. It kept flowing and flowing as her hips bucked and splashed. She moaned, loud and unrestrained— _unthinking_.

As she lay there trembling in the aftermath, her breath nearly stopped when she heard a gasping, yet startled male voice call out.

“The Hell was that? Is someone there?”

Talia propelled herself under the surface, turning tail (or tentacle) and swimming swiftly away. She was a little uncoordinated as her body continued to buzz, but she still managed to return to the depths in what was likely record time. What she had done had been unspeakably dirty and she felt no shame. Only desire and hope that those two humans might come back and put on their show for her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/terato_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
